When driving a car, judging the traffic conditions to the rear is completely dependent on the rear view mirrors. At night the outside rear view mirrors currently in use often reflect bright objects directly into the eyes, especially when cars behind are using their high beams. This can make the drivers very uncomfortable, tense or nervous and affects their judgement of distance jeopardizing safety. A glare-proof shield to solve these glare problems is necessary, but is not commercially available at present.
Sometimes to reduce the glare, darkening shields are placed on the side and back windows or tinted glass used bilaterally and posteriorly for the windows. Although this does cut down some of the glare at night, it also reduces the ability to see things outside clearly (especially when the car is backing up). This affects driving safety since the shields are permanent, and that is the reason I have designed an adjustable non-permanent glare-proof shield for the outside rear view mirrors.